The Strenght Within
by Liz Potter2
Summary: Rated R for sexual content and language. H/R big time. H/G also. First fic...bear with me please! **Story Complete!**
1. Ron's Secret Heartache

A/N: My first fan fiction. It it sucks so bad you can't stand it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE review and tell me to stop because the stink to high heaven! THANKS! ;)!  
  
Chapter 1: Ron's Heartache  
  
Ronald (Ron) Arthur Weasley. What can we say? A boy like any other. A best friend of Harry James Potter. The boy who lived and star Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditich Team. He was a hero. He could be everything Harry was. Brave, nice and couragous. He was just out-shined a bit. He had a secret. A secret that could ruin him. Or worse. Break his fragile little heart. He was in love. But this was no ordinary crush-love. Or boyfriend-girlfriend love. He was in love. As in he wanted to spin the rest of his life with this one person. No one else. This person was, of course, Hermione Granger. His other best friend. She was smart, pretty and sweet. She had thick, shiny chestnut brown hair. Deep chocolate brown eyes. A smile that could melt your heart. And the mouth of an angel. He could talk about her forever and ever.  
  
Of course, no one knew of his secret love. Not even his best friend, Harry. Harry, of course, being as clever as he was, suspected Hermione's and Ron's love since their Fourth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio were now Sixth Year Gryffindor's at Hogwarts. Ah...Gryffindor. The house for the brave. Ravenclaw was for the clever and smart. Hufflepuff, for the loyal, hard-workers. And...Slytherin...pretty much for the evil gits of the school. Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret of the school was in that house. Ah...but back to the story. One day before boarding the Hogwarts Express. August 31st. Two of our trio were at the Burrow. Ron's house. These two, were, of course, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry had gone with his godfather, Sirius Black, who had cleared his name during the summer.  
  
Hermione and Ron had gotten their school supplies the previous week and were packing sadly, not wanting to leave the Burrow, although still wanting to go back to Hogwarts. When they had finished packing they headed to dinner. Mrs. Weasley always made the best food. On the staircase Hermione ran right into Ron and fell to the ground.  
  
"OOF!" Ron said, still standing. He bent over and helped Hermione up. His orange-red hair messed up. His deep blue eyes filled with concern for his Hermione. He was extremely tall. While being lanky until his fourth year, he was now muscular from being the Beater for Gryffindor after his twin brothers, Fred and George, had left the previous year. He was 6'4 and had very broad shoulders.  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand and got unsteadily to her feet. Hermione, on the other hand, was not muscular and tall. She was not short nor tall and very petite. She was 5'9 and looked very short to Hermione. She had bushy brown hair and sparkiling chocolate eyes. She had gotten many curves over the summer and tried to hide them with baggy robes or shirts and pants. She had no success what so ever.  
  
They locked eyes for a second and turned away slightly. "I'm sorry Ron...I'm such a cluts." Hermione said quietly. Her voice was high- pitched.  
  
"No...no don't worry Hermione...you're not a cluts." Ron said, his voice deep. He blushed a deep colour of maroon. "C'mon...Mum will be getting worried if we don't hurry down."  
  
Hermione nodded and let go of his hand quickly, blushing scarlet. They hurried down to the Kitchen and sat where everyone else was already seated. Last year, there had been many Weasleys. Fred and George, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron , Ginny, Bill and Charlie. Hermione and Ron seated themselves by the remainding Weasleys. Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys. fred and George opened up a joke shop in Hogsmeade- Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. They lived above their shops. Percy got an apartment in Diagon Alley, by his office for the Ministry of Magic. Charlie was back in Romainia with the dragons and Bill was newly assigned to a Gringotts in America.  
  
Dinner was oddly quiet except for Ron's occasional comments asking Ginny how her and Harry's relationship was going. They had confessed their feelings last year and had been boy-friend and girlfriend ever since.  
  
After dessert, there was more packing, then the Weasleys and Hermione went to bed. They had to be up early the next morning.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Please Review. Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
A/N: Thank you ,you awesome reviewing peoples. It made me have happy little feelings! :) ! Well anyway. This is my happy little second chapter. The last one was short, I know, this one will be longer though. I'm half-asleep so it might not be so hot! ;)!  
  
Ron Weasley woke up early the next morning, September 1st. His mother was shaking his shoulders heavily. "Ronald Weasley! WAKE UP!" She had screeched angrily. Ron threw his pillow at her. "I'm getting up Mum..." He grunted tiredly. "You better be Ronald Weasley." She said again. Don't you hate it when mother's do that? Well back to the story.  
  
Ron grunted again and threw blankets to the ground. He walked downstairs, in his boxers, ONLY his boxers. Completely forgetting Hermione was there. She grinned at him as he walked in. He gasped and hid behind a corner. "Oh...my god...I'm so sorry. I forgot..." Ron said in an unnaturally high voice. Like the one he used when he met Aragog and the spiders in his second year.  
  
"It's okay...I don't mind..." Hermione said slowly, grabbing some toast and marmalade from the table and brushing past him, still in her nightshirt. He blushed and grinned. After she had gone back upstairs, he stepped out from his corner, grabbed some toast and made his way back upstairs.  
  
Ron and Hermione dressed in the ordinary muggle clothes they wore to King's Cross Station. They changed into their robes and uniforms on the train. Ginny, Hermione and Ron settled in the back of a Ministry car while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat beside the Ministry car driver.  
  
They reached King's Cross Station at a quarter til eleven. They hurried out of the car, grabbing their trunks and animals and putting them on trolleys. They quickly thanked the Ministry driver and headed towards the barrier for Platform 9 3/4. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley hugged Ginny and Ginny ran straight towards the barrier, disappearing without a trace. Mrs. Weasley kissed Hermione's cheek and Mr. Weasley hugged her. She grinned and ran towards the barrier, also disappearing. Mrs. Weasley practically ambushed her youngest son with kisses. "Take care of yourself Ron." Ron nodded as his mum pulled away. He hugged his dad and ran straight at the barrier and disappeared also.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron heard Hermione yell. The next thing Ron saw was Hermione hugging Harry fiercly with Ginny. Ron stared at Harry, feeling immense jealousy.  
  
"Hullo Mate..." Ron said, with a grin on his face. He handed his trolley to the bloke on the train and walked over to Harry as he broke apart from the girls, though he still had his arm around Ginny's shoulders.  
  
"Hullo Ickle Ronnie-kins." Harry said, grinning more widely than Ron. Ron flinched slightly at that name but over looked it.  
  
Ron thought, Boy...what a lucky git that Harry is...gets a hug by Hermione and everything. WAIT?! WHAT AM I THINKING?! She's my best friend!  
  
"C'mon Harry...if you can keep from snogging my sister for about two minutes we can talk." Ron said, grinning, as he boarded the train. He found an abandoned compartment and sat down by the window.  
  
"Awww...C'mon Ron...you know I can't do that..." Harry said half-seriously, frowning.  
  
Ron forced a laugh as Harry sat down. "You are such a stupid git Harry." Ron said, grinning widely.  
  
"Thanks for the support old chap." Harry said savagely, yet grinning the ever-so-slightest.  
  
Ron laughed and smacked Harry lightly on the shoulder. "No problem. I missed you Harry. It's the first time in a while you didn't talk to me all summer."  
  
"I was busy." Harry said simply as Hermione and Ginny came bounding into the apartment. Ginny sitting next to Harry and Hermione sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Thanks for the letters Harry. It was really sweet of you." Ginny said, grabbing onto Harry's arm and grinning up at him sweetly.  
  
Ron looked livid. "Oh so you sent her letters, eh?" His blue eyes full of a fire Harry nor Ginny had ever seen before. He looked quite evil.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and stared at him. "Er--Ron? Have you lost it...remember who your best friend is..." He grinned nervously.  
  
Ron smiled slightly. " My best friend that didn't write me all summer. But had enough time to write my bloody prat of a sister."  
  
"What did you call her?" Harry said angrily, getting to his feet, staring down at Ron. Harry Potter was a short, skinny boy with jet-black hair and brillant green eyes. He had round glasses and a lightning-scar. He was only 5'11. Much shorter than Ron of course. Harry was just protecting his love, Ginny. Ginny was short and skinny also. She was 5'7. She had long, straight orange-red hair and deep brown eyes.  
  
Ron stood up, looking down at Harry, who was looking up at Ron. It was true. Ron was about 2 1/2 heads taller than Harry.  
  
"You and my sister together. It's just...sick..." Ron said, glaring down at Harry viciously.  
  
"You're just jealous. You're jealous because you can't get a girlfriend who lasts more than a week and who isn't Lavender or Parvati who will do anything to get a guy." Harry said, staring viciously up at Ron.  
  
The fire had left Ron's eyes and was replaced with ice. He picked Harry up by his collar. "Maybe I made a mistake with choosing my best friend. Maybe I should have chose Dean or Seamus or even Neville. At least they aren't evil gits." He threw Harry against a wall, sending Harry sliding back into his chair, his nose bleeding.  
  
"RON!" "HARRY!" Ginny and Hermione yelled at the same time. Hermione standing up and facing Ron and Ginny grabbing Harry and dragging him out of the compartment and into another one.  
  
"RON?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"He's NOT my best friend." Ron said coldly and savagely. "He's not even my friend anymore. He had time to write me. He didn't. He wrote my BLOODY SISTER!"  
  
"RON! PLEASE! Be reasonable..." Hermione said, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"At least you talked to me this summer..." Ron said coldly. "He wrote you too didn't he?"  
  
"Welll....errr....uhhhh...ummm...." Hermione stuttered and muttered, "Yes..."  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Ron shouted and stormed out of the compartment. No one talked the rest of the journey. They changed in silence and when they reached Hogwarts, they rode up in carriages in silence, listening to the storm outside.  
  
*************************************************************************** Please Review! :)! Yeah I said it would be longer and it is...I think! 


	3. What's Love?

Chapter 3: What's Love?  
  
Ron sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, looking at his empty plate hungrily. Hermione sat on the other end with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Harry andGinny sat in the middle of the table with some of Ginny's Fifth year friends. Harry personally thought they were extremely annoying and much too giddy.  
  
Neville punched Ron lightly on the arm. "Ron...you were drooling...." He said, giggling like mad.  
  
Ron sat up quickly, brushing hair from his eyes. "Uhhhhh....sorry..." He stared back down at his plate and his heart plummeted.  
  
"Ron what's wrong mate? You look...er...distressed." Seamus said, grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Ron looked up and shot Seamus a death glare. "Oh shove it Seamus..." He kicked him under the table. Seamus recoiled slightly and flinched. "That bloody hurt... Ickle Ronnie--" He stopped, getting kicked again.  
  
Parvati and Lavender kept poking Hermione. "Hermione...?" Lavender squeaked, being her normal, annoying, barbie-doll self.  
  
Hermione squeaked,her head in her arms so that only her bushy hair could be seen. She was upset. I love Ron more than anything and he is being...so....so....soo..., Hermione thought, UGH! He's scrambled my brains. I love the way he protects me and wrinkles his nose when he's mad.... WHAT AM I THINKING?! She scolded herself in her mind as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Harry felt so angry at Ron that he felt like jumping up and kicking the wall as hard as he could. Wait? Why waste this anger on Ron. "I'll just give him a good kick up the arse!" He said, more loudly than he meant to.  
  
Ginny looked at him, quite alarmed. "Harry? Give who a good kick up the arse?" She said very VERY sternly. But just then Dumbledore stood up.  
  
Hermione put on her prefect badge quietly, careful to hide her face. She pointed her wand at her face. "Actotisa Monolisea!" She whispered and lowered her robes from her face. It was no longer red and puffy and there were no more tears. She smiled, looking up at Dumbldore as he began speaking.  
  
As the first years approached nervously to the stage, Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Now before the sorting begins," He started as McGonagall set the sorting hat and the stool in front of the Teacher's Table. "All first years note the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students." His eyes traveled over to Harry for a second. "Secondly, a new list of forbidden--er--'toys' are in Caretaker Filch's office. The list now concludes...seven hundred items? Yes...yes..." He flinched slightly. "Lastly...Quidditich matches and practices are back on. Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw house teams will stay in this Hall after everyone else leaves for their new captains' names. That is all. Sorting time." He said, with a slight grin, he sat back down.  
  
"When I call your name, you will step forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." McGonagall said, picking up the hat and calling the first name off a piece of parchment.  
  
"Terrant, Shaun."  
  
A small, skinny boy with brown hair and eyes stumbled foreword as McGonagall set the hat on his head, he sat on the stool. It had barely touched his head when:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat had shouted.  
  
Ron hissed loudly at Shaun Terrant as he sat beside Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Grint, Elizabeth."  
  
A skinny, short girl with brown hair, green eyes and glasses stepped foreward and the hat was set on her head as she sat down. The hat took it's time when:  
  
"GRYFFIDOR!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled and sat beside Ron at the Gryffindor Table. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She looked back up at the sorting.  
  
"Radcliffe, Krystin"  
  
A thin, tall girl with dark hair, brown eyes and braces sat on the stool with the hat on her head. The hat touched her head for a moment and shouted:  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Krystin shot a look at Elizabeth, they were good friends. She seated herself next to Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw Table.  
  
The sorting continued and ended with "Zaxby,Brent!" and food magically appeared. Elizabeth let out a gasp that Ron heard. Apparently she was muggle-born.  
  
After dinner, everyone except the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw Quidditich Teams headed up or down to their common rooms.  
  
"Ahem..." Madam Hooch said loudly and the teams fell quiet."When I call your captains of your team you will head up to your common rooms as soon as possible! Okay. First the Slytherins. The captain is.." She scanned the parchment. "Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin team clapped and they headed towards their dungeon common room. "Ravenclaw's captain is..."She scanned it again "Surprise surprise...Miss Cho Chang." The Ravenclaw team clapped loudly and left for their common room. "Alright...finally Gryffindor." She smiled a rare smile. "Your captain is..." She scanned the parchment and scratched her fly-a-way hair. "Oh...but of course. Mr. Ronald Weasley." Everyone clapped but Harry and they headed for the common room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yeah yeah I know...short chapter. I'm sorry. It's 2:00 EXACTLY! in the morning...and I'm VERY VERY VERY tired. So this sucks...oh well....REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need more...oh and thanks to Tweek's Panda for being a sweet heart! torifire126 gor being brutally honest and hermandron4ever for also being oh-so-sweet! LOVE YAS!  
  
See that button down there? CLICK IT AND REVIEW! Pleaseeeeee?! 


	4. Where the Heart is

Chapter 4: Where the heart is.  
  
The next few days, Ron was going very hard, as Captain, on the Quidditich Team. every night they had practice and they spent 5 hours doing drills. By the third day, Harry was quite worried and very tired. After Hermione and Ginny and everyone else went to bed except Ron, who was working on new routines for the game that weekend. Harry approached him in the common room. He got right up to his face by standing on his tip-toes.  
  
"WEASLEY!" Harry shouted. "I need to talk to you..." He half-shouted yet very calmly it was almost scary.  
  
"Potter...what is it?" Ron snapped, looking up at him, shocked,"I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll give you five minutes though."  
  
"Oh gee...thanks." Harry said sarcastically and coldly. "Lay off the Captain stuff okay? By the game this weekend our team will suck. We're already exhausted...."  
  
Ron glared at him furiously. "Just because I'm stealing some of your 'glory'. Doesn't mean you have to be all....all...JEALOUS!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND RON! I WOULD NEVER BE JEALOUS OF YOU! YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE GLORY AND THE FAME! I don't care..." Harry shouted so loudly, Hermione and Ginny stumbled down the stairs.  
  
Ron looked over at them, bright red in fury. "WHY DON'T YOU GO SNOG MY SISTER THEN! HARRY! My...'best friend'...I don't think...."  
  
Harry's mouth opened wider and fury. Hermione ran and held his arms back and whispered in his ear. "Harry...leave him alone...he's being childish. Be the grown-up! Please...?! Do it for me and Ginny..." She let go of his arms and stepped back beside Ginny.  
  
Harry's mouth shut, he looked back at Ginny and Hermione and forced a smile. He looked at Ron and glared. He turned on his heel and ran up to his dormatory.Ginny ran after him as fast she could.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron and he stared back. She walked up to him and grabbed his tie, looking into his bright blue eyes. He swallowed hard and said softly. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't know what got into me..."  
  
To his great surprise and relief, she smiled sweetly. He smiled back at this sight.  
  
"Ron...I know you didn't mean to blow up like that...it's partly my fault...I guess..." Hermione said slowly, mesmorized by his eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault..." Ron said slowly. "Why would it be...? I just got a little obsessed with my Beater and Captain duties I guess I--"  
  
Hermione put a finger to his lips. "Ron. Stop. It's not your fault either. Though you did sort of go over-board." She stood on her tip-toes and whispered. "I love you," in his ear, kissed his cheek and ran off, letting go of his tie slowly. She ran up to her dorm and hid in her bed.  
  
Ron stood there, amazed. Ron! You idiot! YOU BLOODY GIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHINGGGG?! ,Ron thought, smacking his head, SHE KISSED YOU! OH DEAR! THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!  
  
Ron smiled to himself, throwing his Quidditich plans in the fire, took his quill and posted a message on the board in the common room saying, "Quidditich Practice is cancelled until after the game. You guys deserve a break. - Your captain, Ronald Weasley.  
  
He grinned and ran up to his dormatory, happy yet angry, that Harry and Ginny left somewhere.  
  
Hermione and Ron fell asleep the same time that night and shared a dream. Ginny and Harry still no where to be found.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron found himself in a beautiful, green pasture. There was a bright blue sky above. He lied on the grass and grinned to himself, taking in the beauty of the place he was.  
  
Ron blinked and played with his knuckles. He noticed, before his eyes, his Quidditich robes turn into blue and black dress robes that fit him perfectly. He gasped, looking up, as the beautiful green pasture turned into the Great Hall, decorated in red, blue, yellow and green. He turned around, grinning at the faces at bypassers as they studied Ron's beautiful new robes.  
  
He noticed as a girl with many curves took his arm. He looked over at her. She had curly hair falling gently on her slender shoulders, he studied her more closely.  
  
Her curly brown hair surrounded her beautiful face, a small nose and beatiful chocolate eyes. She had pink eyeshadow and light pink lips that matched her light pink robes that were made of a floaty material. He grinned, knowing who it was now. Only one person he knew had those beautiful chocolate eyes that made him feel awesome yet like he was going mad.  
  
"Hermione." He said, grinned wider as she nodded, gripping his arm lightly. He spun her around and she giggled. They slow danced. She buried her head in his chest and he set on of his hands behind her neck and the other on her hip. They spun around and noticed a boy and girl dancing more closely than them. This, of course, was unheard of. 'Mione and Ron danced closer, moving toward the intruders. As they got closer they relised who those people were.  
  
The boy was tall and skinny. He had messy jet-black hair, brillant green eyes, round glasses and a lightning-bolt-shaped scar. He was wearing jungle green robes that enhanced the colour of his eyes, like Ron's did. This was, of course, Harry Potter. Boy...did he get tall!, Hermione thought, Wow... hot too...WHAT AM I THINKING?! I LOVE RON!  
  
The girl was shorter and skinnier than Hermione. She had straight, orange- red hair, bright brown eyes, a pretty face, red lips and red eyeshadow, that matched her robes. Her robes were a blood-red colour. This of course, was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Harry?! Ginny?!" Ron said loudly as Harry and Ginny shared a slow, very passionate kiss. "AHH! MY EYES!" Ron shouted, pulling Hermione away from them and into a private corner. They kissed started kissing gently then more passionately. Hermione sat on his lap, starting to kiss with toungue now, when Harry and Ginny walked over, saw them and ran outside, behind a statue of a dog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione woke suddenly and ran downstairs, running into each other and falling to the floor with a loud THUMP!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Please Review. Thanks! ^_^ I'll add on January 5th! 


	5. Not enough

Chapter 15: Not enough.  
  
Ron and Hermione ran straight at each and fell with a loud THUMP! They had had the same dream. They both didn't deny that it wasn't the best dream they ever ever had. Ron took this oppurtunity to jump to his feet and hold out a hand to help Hermione up. Hermione took it gratefully and got to her feet gingerly. She smiled her most sweetest smile at him. Ron felt the colour rising in his cheeks. He thought he must be bright red by now. Wow, he thought, that has got to be the most melting warm smile I have EVER seen....  
  
"Uhhhhmmmm,...." Ron said, noticing he was still holding her hand, he didn't do anything to prevent this though. And by Hermione's face, Ron doubted she minded much either.  
  
"Ron...a-a-about what I said earlier. About er-- loving you..." Hermione said lowly under her breath.  
  
Ron cupped her chin with his free hand and gazed into her eyes. "'Mione...I love you...with more than all my heart but...with all my mind...and body and heart and...and...I'll always be there for you..."  
  
Hermione blushed as she looked up at him. She turned away and looked down. "Ron...I have to tell you something. I-you can't love me..."  
  
Ron looked confused. "Hermione...I can't control my brain...you know that. And besides...my heart has made up it's mind. Since 2nd year--" He stopped as she raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"The reason you CAN'T love me..." Hermione said, looking up at him."Because I'm not going to hurt you....Not if you love me enough to last more than two years....or less...."  
  
"Hermione what are you...?" Ron said slowly and confused-like.  
  
"Ron! Please..." Hermione said slowly. "Don't make this harder than it already is.... I'm dying Ron.... The doctors say I have two years at the most. They said I can finish the last two years of my schooling before I...."  
  
Ron shook his head. "You...can't. I-I love you. I can't love anyone else. We're meant for each other. YOU CAN'T DIE!" He screamed, slumping against a wall, crying lightly.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione said, starting to cry silently herself. "Ron...please..." She said, getting on her knees in front of him and brushing trouselled red hair out of his face. "Please...don't cry..."  
  
"Oh that's rich! Don't cry! The person I know I've loved for five years is dying of...what are you dying of?" Ron demanded as an after-thought.  
  
"C-cancer..." Hermione said lowly, sitting down beside him and putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know I still love you...I don't care...I can't help it...." Ron said slowly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"You do?!" Hermione squeaked, looking up at her Ron.  
  
Ron nodded and pulled her into his chest. "And if that damned Krum--"  
  
"Ron, Viktor..." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Vicky." He prompted.  
  
She ignored him and continued. "Ron, Viktor Krum broke up with me. Because I had cancer. I told him first off. He seemed to think it was contagious and it would ruin him. I was so angry!"  
  
"'Mione...that's because he's a bloody jerk." Ron said pulling her off his chest and into a kiss. Secretly thinking if he ever saw Krum near his precious Hermione again. If he ever saw Krum again. He would smash him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Hermione and Ron kissed on that wall for a good five minutes. It was slow and soft,...yet very passionate. It's almost like they were meant for each other. But that couldn't be possible...or could it?  
  
Ron pulled away. Hermione looked up at him despritely. Desprite for his passion...for his sweet words. But they never came. He stared at her. This was his first kiss. And it was amazing.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said slowly, prodding him gently on the chest.  
  
"That...was amazing 'Mione..." Ron said slowly.  
  
"Wait! That was your first kiss wasn't it?!" Hermione said excitivly.  
  
Ron looked taken aback but nodded recluctantly. "Yeah...so?"  
  
"Well...it wasn't mine. But it was better than my first." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
Ron smiled back. "Vicky gave you your first kiss didn't he?"  
  
Hermioen chose to ignore this little comment and hastily changed the subject. "Well...I need to get to bed...you know? It's four in the morning...." She said, standing up and brushing off her robes.  
  
Ron stood and brushed his off too. "It WAS Vicky wasn't it?"  
  
Hermione nodded some-what recluctantly. "I-I haven't been completely honest with you Ron..."  
  
Ron looked at her, skeptically. "What didn't you tell me 'Mione?"  
  
"Ron...Viktor...or...'Vicky' he...er..oh god this is embarrassing. He tried to rape me Ron. In the summer of our Fourth Year...."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. "HE DID WHAT?!"  
  
"Ron! Don't yell!" Hermione whispered frantically.  
  
Ron nodded and lowered his voice. "He did what?!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "You heard me..now please...go to bed..."  
  
Ron smiled, thinking if he ever saw Krum again, Krum would be dead in less than 16 seconds.  
  
Ron nodded and kissed Hermione lightly, turned on his heel and skipped up to his dormatory.  
  
Hermione felt extremely light-headed and ditzy...like Parvati or Lavender. She rushed up to her dormatory and fell straight asleep. A dreamless sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The next morning, Ron woke early. Though it was Saturday. Ron jumped down the stairs happily, seeing his Team at the foot.  
  
"Game today..." Ron said nervously, looking around at them. "Think we're ready?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, shaking Ron's shoulder roughly. "We're ready Ron..."  
  
Ron smiled gratefully, looking at the rest of the team who had settled back into corners, talking about the upcoming game.  
  
"Harry...look I'm sorry...about...well everything and... --" Ron started but stopped when Harry raised a hand to silence him. Seems to happen alot to Ron, eh?  
  
"Forget it." Harry said loudly, grinned.  
  
Ron grinned nervously back.  
  
"Harry...will you hate me if I go real quick? I have to talk to Hermione and--"  
  
"She's in the Great Hall having Breakfast. You can still catch her." Harry said, his grin leaving. "Why?"  
  
"Uhhhh... no reason..." Ron said quickly, heading for the common room, when Harry screamed at him. "You're hiding something from me!"  
  
Ron turned around, grinned maliciously, turned around again and headed out the portrait hole and practically sprinted down to the Great Hall and ran straight into the Gryffindor Table and into Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Sorry Neville!" Ron screamed as he saw Neville fall to the floor.  
  
"It's fine Ron..." Neville gasped, rubbing his ribs and standing up.  
  
Ron smiled and ran pass him and sat beside Hermione. "Hermione? Can I tell Harry what you told me last night...?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her sausages and smiled strainedly at Ron and nodded. Ron noticed her forced smiled and furrowed his brow.  
  
"'Mione? What's wrong." Ron said quickly, staring at her.  
  
Hermione simply shook her head and started eating her sausages quickly. "Nothing's wrong! I'm fine."  
  
"Uhhhh.... right...." Ron said, shaking his head. "You coming to the game right?"  
  
"Uh, of course Ron. Wouldn't miss it!" Hermione said, setting down her fork and knife and standing up. "I have to go but...I'll be there." She kissed his cheek and ran off.  
  
Ron stared at her, but nodded. Library..., Ron thought, laughing to himself.  
  
Ron then got up, running straight into a revolted Draco Malfoy.  
  
"That Mudblood's your girlfriend? Is Longbottom telling the truth? He saw you...kissing that Mudblood last night? Wait don't answer! I'm already sick for life! She kissed you're cheek! You're poisioned!" Malfoy drawled quickly, looking up the Gryffindor Table, disgusted.  
  
Ron gritted his teeth and looked around. No Harry or Hermione to stop him. This was his chance. He raised his fist and slammed it against Malfoy's pale nose. Malfoy staggered backwards into Crabbe and Goyle. Ron noticed his two bodyguards and sprinted away before Crabbe and Goyle could get him. They were slow but muscular and Ron had long enough legs to sprint away before they could catch him. He ran up to the common room. "G-Godric!" He panted and it swung open. He ran inside straight into a sullen looking Harry.  
  
"Ron? Neville just told me something--er-- 'interesting'..." Harry said expressionless.  
  
"Ohhhh..."Ron said slowly. "I was just going to --er-- tell you but...since you already know I have to tell you something about Hermione..."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "You made out with Hermione Granger? Our best friend? That's kind of...disturbing. What did you two do while I wasn't there this summer? While I was with Sirius?"  
  
"Nothing! I swear! Well back...to the Hermione thing. She said I could tell you..." Ron said, very seriously.  
  
"Uh...right..." Harry said quickly, slumping back into a chair.  
  
"She...she..." Ron said, looking down, sitting across from Harry. "She's dying, Har..."  
  
Harry sat there, sumbstruck, staring at the pale Ron. "How...?"  
  
"Cancer." Ron said, quickly and angrily.  
  
"Ron...oh, I'm so sorry..." Harry said slowly, looking around.  
  
"It's not you're fault, Harry..." Ron said, standing up, walking over to a table and jotting something down quickly.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Ron?" Harry said, walking over to him.  
  
"Nothing!" He said quickly, hiding the parchment behind him.  
  
"Uhhh...huhh...right"  
  
"You'll make fun of me!" Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Ron glared at Harry. Harry smiled back sarcastically.  
  
"Game in ten minutes!" Dean shouted, coming into the common room angrily. "RON! HARRY! COME ONNNN!"  
  
Ron and Harry got up quickly. Ron shoving the parchment into his Quidditich robe pocket, he grabbed Harry's old Firebolt, which Harry had given him for Christmas and slung it over his shoulder. Him and Harry sprinted down to the pitch, brooms over shoulders.  
  
"I-I'm HERE!" Ron panted, gathering the team up in the locker room. "We're going to win. I can feel it. We're better than Slytherin any day! We're the best team yet, right?"  
  
They all nodded nervously.  
  
"Good!" Ron squeaked. "Come on...line up now..." He said, standing next to Harry in the front.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" Neville's voice boomed across the crowd and they all mounted their brooms and flew out onto to field. "WEASLEY (Beater), POTTER (Seeker) , FINNIGAN (Beater), THOMAS (Keeper), CREEVEY (Chaser), CREEVEY (Chaser), ANDDDDDDD WEASLEY (Chaser)!"  
  
They all got in their positions in the air on the field as Neville called. "SLYTHERIN! MALFOY (Seeker) , CRABBE (Beater), GOYLE (Beater) , ELLIS (Chaser) , PARKINSON (Chaser), BOEHNKE (Chaser), AND WATSON (Keeper)!" He said this with much less enthusiasm than the Gryffindors.  
  
"Now remember when the Golden Snitch is worth 150 points to the team who catches it." Neville reminded the crowd. "Okay...the score and 0 to 0. And the Bludgers are up followed by the Golden Snitch. The Quaffle's up and the game begins!  
  
"Slytherin in possesion! Ellis passes to Parkinson who Sc--misses! Great save by Thomas!" Neville screamed over the cheers. "Gryffindor in posession. Creevey...passes to Creevey who passes to Weasley who gets it pass Watson. GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Gryffindor leads 10 to 0."  
  
Harry searched for the Snitch, high above the rest of the players. A bludger flew pass his right year, hit by Crabbe. Ron soared by and hit it hard with his bat. It flew back and hit Malfoy on the arm.  
  
"AHHH! SHIT!" Malfoy screamed at Ron. "YOU BLOODY POOR IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOUR SWINGING THAT THING!"  
  
Ron looked over at Harry, but saw no one. Harry zoomed off on his Star Chaser 6000, after the Snitch. Harry heard "GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 40 to 0!" before he zoomed downwards, Malfoy on his tail.  
  
"WATCH IT POTTER!" Malfoy screamed. Harry pulled out of the dive as Malfoy slammed into the ground with the force of a bullet. Harry laughed as he soared after the Snitch again.  
  
"Come on..." He shouted to his broom. "Come on!"  
  
His broom started to sputter, he flew off his broom, caught the Snitch in his left hand, and fell onto the ground, hitting one of the goal post.  
  
"POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 200 to 10!" Neville shouted, running onto the field behind the Gryffindor crowd.  
  
"HARRY THAT WAS SUPREME!" Hermione shouted hoarsely, holding a book with finger marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear.  
  
"BLOODY BRILLANT!" Ron screamed, patting Harry's back hard.  
  
Harry, however, groaned as he got lifted into the air. "Leave me alone...c'mon you guys..." He somehow wrestled out of the students' grips and ran into the castle, bloody and dripped from head to foot in muck. Ginny, the chaser, chased after him, also covered in muck mud.  
  
The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses charged up to the castle, chatting happily. The Slytherins', however, sulked down into their dungeon common room sadly and angrily.  
  
Hermione and Ron stayed out on the grounds.  
  
"Hermione...I wrote you something...a long time ago..." Ron said, blushing furiously, as they sat out by the lake.  
  
"You did? Oh...let me hear it...read it to me!" Hermione squeaked happily.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and took a piece of parchment out of his pocket, reading it to her.  
  
"There's nothing you can say There's nothing you can do There's nothing in between You know the truth  
  
There's nothing left to face There's nothing left to lose No one can take your place  
  
When they say I'm not that strong You're not that weak It's not your fault  
  
And when you climb Up to your hill Up to your place I hope your well  
  
There's nothing left to prove There's nothing I won't do There's nothing like the pain I feel for you  
  
There's nothing left to hide There's nothing left to fear I am always... Here  
  
When they say I'm not that strong You're not that weak It's not your fault  
  
And when you climb Up to your hill Up to your place I hope your well  
  
What you want What you lost What you had What is gone is over  
  
What you got What you love What you need What you have isn't real  
  
It's not enough It's not enough It's not enough I'm sorry  
  
It's not enough It's not enough It's not enough It's not enough  
  
When they say I'm not that strong You're not that weak It's not your fault  
  
And when you climb Up to your hill Up to your place I hope your well  
  
It's not enough No It's not enough It's not enough"  
  
"Oh...Ron...that was beautiful..." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"I'm not done...I have one more..." Ron said, wiping his eyes.  
  
"How do you feel? How do you hate? How do you wake up with that smile that's on your face?  
  
Out on the moon If I was an astraunaut Could I get back to you?  
  
I'm out of my head I'm out of excuses So I'm staring up at you It's you It's you  
  
I hold on I hold on And I can't let go  
  
You don't know what I feel Hold on I hold on... And I sing my song And you don't know what I feel  
  
Losing my heart Losing my pride I'd burn your intials in the sun if they would shine.  
  
I need a fresh start I was in heaven until this world fell apart. Out on the run Out in the empty space Has all of this begun? I'll try... I'll try...  
  
I hold on I hold on And I can't let go  
  
And you don't what I feel Hold on I hold on And I sing my song And you don't know what I feel I hold on And I can't let go  
  
Nothing seems to help And nothing seems to work Nothing is as beautiful I'm old enough to take all the blame for all the mistakes All the game and all the faces I'm bleeding by myself and I'm okay  
  
Hold on I hold on And I can't let go You don't know what I feel I hold on.. And I sing my song And you don't know what I feel Hold on.. I can't let go And you don't know what I feel I hold on... You don't know what I feel...  
  
Today's a reason for living Today's the blood from a stone Today's a light from a candle Helping us to find our way home  
  
Today we carry each other Today the past is a freak Today's a time for forgiveness You were never far from my reach  
  
I'm sorry I've can't lie I've wasted too much time To add it I've been blind But I've opened up my eyes Sorry I can't lie So I just say goodbye  
  
Today's tasting the honey Today's a strike of the match Today's following the lines in the pavement Helping us to find our way back  
  
Today's the crosses we carry Today's the strength that we need Today's that hand of an angel You weren't ever the kind to believe  
  
I'm sorry I've can't lie I've wasted too much time To add it I've been blind But I've opened up my eyes Sorry I can't lie So I just say goodbye  
  
Yeah  
  
Today we carry each other Today we do what we should Today's a day for forgiving Today I wish I could!  
  
I'm sorry I've can't lie I've wasted too much time To add it I've been blind But I've opened up my eyes Sorry I can't lie So I just say goodbye  
  
No good bye, Goodbye...."  
  
Hermione stared, dumbstruck.  
  
"Well...?" Ron said eagerly. "What did you think?!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "They were nice. I liked them alot. You're very poetic Ronald you know?"  
  
"Really? You think so?" Ron said happily.  
  
"Yes I do! They were beautiful." Hermione said, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you wrote them for me."  
  
"The last one was for Harry, though. The other two were for you though!" Ron said happily.  
  
"Good...the last one was sort of depressing..." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Yeah...I wrote it when me and him weren't talking." Ron said slowly.  
  
"You made up?! Good!" Hermione squeaked happily.  
  
Ron nodded happily. "I'm glad too. It's weird...not talking to your best friend over something so stupid you know?"  
  
"I'm not your best friend?" Hermione asked defensively.  
  
"You're my best girl!" Ron said, kissing her cheek.  
  
Hermione smiled, grabbed Ron's hand and stood up. Ron stood up and they made their way for the castle. They walked up to the portrait hole.  
  
"Aggrandize." Ron said happily. The portrait hole swung open and Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
Ron layed down on the couch and thought it was 5:00 pm, he fell in a deep nap. Hermione curled up beside him, wrapping her arms around him and fell asleep on his chest.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It's so beautiful! *tear tear* Well those three songs were from Our Lady Peace...NOT ME! They were Not Enough; Sell My Soul and Sorry. So REVIEW! I spent 4 days typing this! I want more than 5 reviews! (WOW! I sound selfish) So please review! I think my story sucks! So please tell me if it does or not! YAY! Why are you reading this! REVIEW! (Heh!)- Liz 


	6. All For You

*WARNING* Contents of this chapter may be *ahem* "inappropriate" for our "younger" readers. Though if I were you, I'D STILL READ IT! Don't say you haven't been warned!  
  
Chapter 16: All For You  
  
Ron woke up and didn't move. He felt a warm body pressed against his. A body that fit so perfectly in his that it was as if destiny had fit them perfectly together. He looked down and saw the curly brown hair that set it off. This was his Hermione. His Own. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Hermione stirred, pulling Ron's body closer to her's and snuggling into his chest, smiling.  
  
" 'Mione?" Ron whispered down into her hair.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Hermione answer into his chest.  
  
"Look behind you." Ron said, stiffling a laugh.  
  
Hermione recluctantly let go of Ron, turned around, still in a laying position, and looked ahead.  
  
It was Harry and Ginny.  
  
They were in an armchair, in each other's arms, fast asleep.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into him. He kissed the top of her head again as she grabbed his hands.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and whispered and quietly as possible. "Meet me tonight at 2 o'clock down here."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him gently. She pulled away, got up, stretched and ran up to her dorm. It was 9 o'clock pm by now. Ron got up and shook awake his sister and best friend.  
  
They both stirred, got up resentfully and headed toward their dormatories for some sleep. Ron headed up with Harry.  
  
Ron sat up in his bed with the hangings closed until 2 am. He then got up and sneaked silently down to the common room, where Hermione was already sitting up.  
  
Ron ran over and sat beside her. She kissed him gently, Untying off her tie and tying it around his eyes.  
  
She whispered into his ear, "No peeking! C'mon..." She grabbed his hand and lead him into a room in the common room she had found a few weeks ago. It was beneath a couch. She moved the couch and pushed open the trap door. She pulled Ron down the many flights of stairs and untied the tie from his head.  
  
It was a beautiful sight. It was a giant library with no windows. there was a huge couch, a grand fireplace and many desks crammed inside the circular room.  
  
"Wow Herms..." Ron muttered as she pulled him over to the couch and into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Hermione untied Ron's tie, still kissing him and threw the tie to the floor.She threw off his vest then, she started to unbutton his shirt. When she had finished, she slipped it off his broad shoulders and to the floor. Now, she could see, now being a Beater had helped him in more ways than one. She sat on top of his lap, kissing him more and more passionately as he threw off her vest and unbuttoned her shirt, slipped it off her tiny shoulders and to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, attempting to un-do her bra but failed horribly. Hermione reached behind herself and guided his hands through the process. He pulled her on top of him as she un- buttoned and un-zipped his pants and slids them off.  
  
Ron unzipped Hermione's skirt and threw it to the ground with the rest of the clothes. They both kicked off their shoes and socks quickly. Ron threw off his boxers as Hermione threw her panties to the ground. They were both stark naked. Hermione tackled him again, throwing her arms around him and kissing him again. She straddled him and gasped slightly through his kisses.  
  
"'Mione... are you okay... I mean, with this?" Ron whispered quietly through kisses.  
  
"Y-yeah..." Hermione gasped back through kisses.  
  
Just then a loud bang was heard upstairs. They both jumped off each other. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, scared. Ron grabbed her hand.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione whispered, looking up.  
  
"I-I have no idea..." Ron said, looking up also.  
  
There was another CRASH! Ron stared up at the ceiling. "That sounded like glass..."  
  
BOOM! "That sounded like a table being knocked over." Hermione said, worriedly. "C'mon Ron."  
  
Ron gave her a -do-we-have-to? sort of look. Hermione nodded, pulling her skirt on over her panties.  
  
Ron sighed and pulled on his boxers then his pants. They were soon fully dressed and pulling on their robes.  
  
Ron wasn't pulling his on. "Just keep it here." Hermione dropped her robe beside Ron's. They both rushed up the ladder and came out of a trap door in the closet. They rushed into the common room, seeing a Ginny in tears and a very angry Harry.  
  
"COLIN, GINNY! OF ALL BLOODY PEOPLE!" Harry screamed, throwing a vase against a wall.  
  
"Please... Harry... be reasonable..." Ginny sobbed, leaning against a wall, tears flowing silently down her cheeks.  
  
"BE REASONABLE? BE REASONABLE? WERE YOU REASONABLE WHEN YOU SNOGGED COLIN? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!" Harry screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks too. Then he said, much calmly. "I can never love again, Ginny. I gave you my heart and you tore it to a million little pieces. I even wrote you this letter." He threw a piece of parchment onto the table. "But it's bloody trash now!" He stormed up to his dormitory, slamming the door loudly.  
  
Ginny stepped slowly off her wall, crying silently. She picked up the letter and collapased on the floor in tears.  
  
Hermione hurried to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder, her friend rocking back and forth, holding out the letter. "O-one o-o-of you r- r-read it..."  
  
Ron strided forward and grabbed the letter. "Ginny, I don't want you to read this. It'll break you're heart even more."  
  
Hermione whimpered. "Let me see it, Ron." Hermione let go of Ginny and walked over to Ron, who led her in a corner. Ron read aloud:  
  
"I'm cracked from my head down to my spine Ready to self-destruct at anytime And I'm trying to convince myself That the way I feel is all I have It could take a lifetime To realize that you're alright  
  
"But she said 'I'd know when you would come back' It's been a summer  
  
"It's burning up in here Even though the bed is cold on your side I'd rather die Then spend this night right here without you  
  
"I would try to fix these flaws of mine If I could just see you for one more time And I'm trying to convince myself That the way I feel is all I have I don't believe in sure things There's pain in what the truth brings  
  
"I'd be the first one to know If it's smart for me to just let it go I'll be the laughing stock of all time Person most likely to find Deciding if it's fate that made you avoid me to this day."  
  
Ron finished and looked up at Hermione. Hermione sat, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh my god... Ron... Harry... aww... that's so sweet...."  
  
Ginny was listening over their shoulders unnoticed. She ran up to her dorm, crying harder.  
  
Hermione gave Ron an oh-my-god sort of look.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hope you like my song. Review! *wink wink nudge nudge hint hint* Well that happy (sort of) song is by New Found Glory "Sticks and Stones" 


	7. Cool To Be A Fool

A/N: Thanks yous to thy hermandron4ever for the constructive criticism but see I know Harry and Ron are a bit OOC but see they are MINE which means I could like make them do ANYTHING. Yeah and about Hermione... I might not make her die *wink wink nudge nudge hint hint* so don't worry!  
  
Well since that's the only person that ACTUALLY REVIEWS my stories (grrr...) I'll get on with Ch. 7.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up feeling happy. But that smile was soon wiped from his face as he remembered the events of the night before. Tears welled in his eyes as he dressed rather quickly and left, fixing his robes (which were on backwards.). He fixed them, grabbed his bag from the corner and headed for Breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione and Ron slept next to each other, in the secret room. The fire they had lit the previous night had extinguished, along with their virginity. Ron woke up and looked down at the tiny body curled up against his chest. He stroked the curly brown hair gently. She stirred slightly, moaning with tiredness, bumping up against Ron's muscular warm body. She looked up at him.  
  
"Ron...? Was last night a dream...?" Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
Ron shook his head and stroked through her hair a few more times. "No... no it wasn't...."  
  
"Good." Hermione said, smiling and curling up to him. "What's today?"  
  
"Monday." Ron said with a huge yawn.  
  
"What?!" Hermione said anxiously, jumping up. "What time is it?!"  
  
"Uh..." Ron said, checking his watch. "6:30."  
  
"30 minutes... 30 minutes, Ron!" Hermione said, pulling on her uniform quickly.  
  
Ron shrugged and pulled on his uniform slowly.  
  
"RON! Hurrrrry up!" Hermione said, pulling on her robe and pulling up her knees socks and pulling on her socks.  
  
"Oh, please." Ron said, kissing Hermione's cheek and pulling on his shoe and his robe.  
  
"C'mon!" Hermione said, grabbing his hand and dragging him up another passage way and out of a closet, figuring the couch was now back in it's place. Sure enough, it was right over the secret passage.  
  
The common room was completely empty except for a couple of late-wakers. Including, Elizabeth Radcliffe, the new first year, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione said quickly, walking up to Neville.  
  
Neville shook his head. "He was looking horrible this morning. Red eyes and more messed up hair than usual. His robes were on backward and his cloak was fastened under his right ear. I suppose he's in the Great Hall."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks so much, Neville!" She grabbed Ron's upper arm and led him out towards the Grand Staircase, into the Entrance Hall and to the Great Hall.  
  
"Talk to him." Hermione whispered to Ron before sitting down with a very upset Ginny. Ginny's vivid hair was standing on end. She was pale and her beautiful blue eyes were very red.  
  
Hermione put a comforting arm around Ginny. "It'll be alright... Ron's talking to Harry... it'll be fine...." she cooed to her friend.  
  
Ginny buried her head in her arms. "I'm so stupid!"  
  
"You're not..." Hermione said firmly, tightening her grip on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said slowly, sitting next to his best friend.  
  
Neville was right. A little TOO right. Harry looked horrible. His brillant green eyes were bloodshot and his robes were still crooked in places. His cloak was still fastened under his right ear. He was very pale and he was shaking. His hair was practically standing on end. His hair was still sticking up in every which way like always, but it somehow seemed messier. There was a bit of gray in it.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked again, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I--I--I..." Was all Harry could say. His hands were shaking. "I--I--I--let- -her--g-g-g-go..."  
  
"Harry? Buddy? Old chap?" Ron said caustiously, gripping Harry's shoulder tightly.  
  
"How c-c-could I, Ron?" Harry said, looking over at Ron. "I was being such a jerk...."  
  
"Too true you were! That's my bloody baby sister!" Ron said loudly, but stopped at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I'm being stupid. The famous Harry Potter can't cry. He doesn't have feelings. Harry Potter doesn't want his parent's back. Harry Potter wants this fame and money. Harry Potter doesn't need anyone to care. Harry Potter- -" Harry said but stopped as Ron raised a hand to silence him. To Harry's surprise, Ron had tears in his own eyes.  
  
"Harry, I know you don't ask for this. I know that you want your parents. I know you want to be normal. I know you need friends and people to care. People who aren't after your money or fame. I know you cry. I know alot of things. You can tell me ANYTHING. I'm your BEST--FRIEND! Which means "friends till the end". So tell me everything."  
  
Harry looked a deep, shuddering breath. "I caught your sister... and Colin Creevey... snogging --not shagging, don't worry-- in a closet. I kind of... snapped. I starting throwing stuff around. I was just so angry. I didn't hurt her. I just threw stuff against the wall. I know you heard. I know you saw.... I was being such a git. A prat."  
  
Ron stared at him and embraced him in a brotherly hug, letting Harry sob unrestrainingly onto his shoulder. "Shh... Harry...."  
  
Harry streched down the back of Ron's robe and sobbed angrily. Ron let him hit the back of his back and hold onto his robe. It didn't hurt much. Harry wasn't very strong.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry and saw Harry sobbing onto Ron's shoulder viciously and Ron being, for once, understanding.  
  
"Tell... Ginny from me... I'm so sorry... Sorry for being a stupid git.... and--"  
  
"Harry, no. It's her fault. She cheated on you. You didn't cheat on her...." Ron said slowly.  
  
"I over reacted..." Harry sobbed, letting go of Ron and staring at him.  
  
"No you didn't. I would have done worse." Ron said with a slight smile.  
  
"That's because red head means fiery temper." Harry joked, touselling Ron's hair. Ron scowled, flattening his usually perfect hair.  
  
Harry smiled for the first time in two days. Ron smiled back.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was having a horrible time trying to settle down Ginny.  
  
"Ginny...." Hermione started slowly.  
  
"You know how long I've fancied him. You know! Everyone knew...." Ginny sobbed. "How could I DO that to him?!"  
  
Hermione patted Ginny's back and shot a pleading look to her best guy friends. 'HELPPP!' She mouthed to Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder and shot her a sympathetic look and Harry still looked horrible and sad.  
  
Hermione stroked Ginny's back but stared at Harry and Ron evilly for not helping her.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked, sitting up and wiping her tears away.  
  
"Mmm... Ginny?" Hermione said, tearing her eyes away from Ron and to Ginny.  
  
"Is Harry awfully upset?" Ginny said, dreading the answer.  
  
Hermione nodded and recluctantly turned Ginny's head towards Harry.Ginny locked eyes with him and gasped at how horrible he looked.  
  
"He doesn't look adorabley handsome... he looks... to tell the truth... horrilble." Ginny said miserbly. "I did it! It's all my fault!" She started crying again.  
  
"Aww... Ginny... it's not..." Hermione said, letting Ginny bury her head in her chest.  
  
"It is! He's so sad and upset and angry... because of me! Virginia Molly Weasley!" Ginny practically howled.  
  
Hermione looked around. "Ginny... he'll forgive you."  
  
"How do you know?!" Ginny said angrily, moving her head from Hermione's chest and looking up at her.  
  
"Because he loves you, Gin. Look at you. Well... but now... but you usually look STUNNING!" Hermione said, stroking Ginny's cheek.  
  
Ginny blushed pink and smiled through her tears. "Thanks Hermione..."  
  
"Well, it's the truth. Don't thank me for telling the truth." Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A/N: That was horrible and it's said it took me so long to update! :(! Please Review! I never get any! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! 


	8. One Day

CHAPTER 7: PERFECT  
  
Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time doing thing I Doing things I wanna do? 'Cause it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm all right And you can't change me  
  
'Cause we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you never spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you're not here anymore And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back away I can't believe it's so hard Just to talk to you 'cause you don't understand  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, A.K.A. the goddess, does. do not own the song either. Simple Plan does.  
  
A/N: Merlin... my story must really suck... well review... so I don't feel like this story isn't worth reviewing! THANKS! ~Prongs  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Ron strolled out to the lake. He had been going there alot in the past few weeks. To think and write.  
  
Ron sat on his rock just in front of the lake. He stared at the water, tears forming in his eyes. His love... had cancer. How could this be? Tears trickled down his cheeks but he took no notice.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He turned around at the sound of his name and saw Hermione. His Mione.  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"You're crying, Ron." Hermione said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I am?" He wiped his face. "Wow... guess I am."  
  
Hermione smiled the very slightest and even THAT seemed forced.  
  
"'Mione?" Ron said after a moment.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Hermione said curiously.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"To death." She started laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny."  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Ron!" Hermione said lightly.  
  
Ron looked at her and saw tears threatening to pour down her cheeks.  
  
"Ron... I'm scared of not being with you." Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron looked surprised and gathered her up in his arms, starting to cry himself. "Oh, that'll never happen, baby."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common room, staring out the window at the lake. He had been watching Ron and Hermione for a while now.  
  
He had an open journal in his lap. It was dark blue and filled with letters to his parents. He knew they really couldn't see them, but it helped to get it off his chest.  
  
Harry didn't move when Ginny came up to him. He didn't move when she took his hand and started to apologize. He only moved when she tried to take his notebook.  
  
"Don't touch it." He said firmly, hiding it in his robe pocket.  
  
"So, you're not dead." Ginny said with a small smile.  
  
Harry looked at her. "You have my attention."  
  
"Harry, look... I'm so sorry. I just... had a little too much to drink that night and... I didn't know what I was doing." Ginny said, tears coming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."  
  
By now, Harry felt horrible. He had made her cry.  
  
"No... I'm sorry, Gin. I shouldn't have reacted that way."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Harry! You know it wasn't your fault!"  
  
Harry glared and smirked the Malfoy smirk. He gathered her in his arms and sat her on his lap, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Now I am..." She said, cuddling into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Ron and Hermione stayed like that for a few minutes before Ron broke apart, grabbing her hand and helping her up with him.  
  
They both stood up and walked back into the castle.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Ron Weasley was out of bed. Ron went to the common room fireplace with some Floo Powder. He threw it in the fire and put his head in, saying, "The Burrow!"  
  
He looked around and saw his mum knitting, his dad sleeping, Fred and George huddled over a piece of parchment for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and Percy was reading in the far corner.  
  
"Hey guys." He said cheerfully.  
  
They all jumped and Mr. Weasley jerked awake.  
  
"Ron!" Fred said, rushing to the fire. "You missed me!"  
  
"Er-- no... Fred."  
  
Fred sniffled and sat back down next to George.  
  
"Ron, son. What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley said, sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"I need to talk to dad. Can you guys... leave?"  
  
They all nodded and everyone but Mr. Weasley left. Arthur Weasley sat in front of the fire, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, son?"  
  
"Dad... Hermione, my girlfriend, you know? Well... she... she had... cancer.... And I was wondering... if you could help her?"  
  
Mr. Weasley blinked. "I'm not a doctor, son."  
  
"I know... but maybe you had friends or something?"  
  
"I don't know anything about her case or her medical history--" Mr. Weasley started.  
  
Ron interupted. "Forget it. I knew it."  
  
"Wait! Ron, wait!" Mr. Weasley screamed, but it was too late, he already popped out of sight.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Ron sunk into the couch, crying and muttering, "There's something always in the way. There's something always getting through. But it's not me. It's you. It's all I know. It's all I know. I found peace when I'm confused. I found hope when I'm let down. It's not in me... it's in you. It's all I know... it's all I know"  
  
Ron jumped up and ran straight into the 5th year girls dormitories. He sat next to Ginny's bed and shook her.  
  
"R-Ron?" She yawned.  
  
"Ginny, I need a huge favor. For the End of the year Ball."  
  
Ron whispered into her ear and Ginny grinned wide.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow."  
  
Ron kissed her forehead and dashed to his dormitory.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
A/N: Ha... what will happen at the Ball? Will Hermione find a cure? Will we ever find out what happened to Malfoy? Oh the humanity! The suspense is killing even me! REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPPIES! -Prongsie 


	9. Perfect

CHAPTER 8: The Ball  
  
One day we'll know why Sanson loved Deliala One day we'll know why the sky is blue One day we'll know if I was the one for you One day we'll know why Sanson loved deliala One day I'll go dancin' on the moon One day I'll know if I really loved you Did the captain of the Titanic... cry? Tonight  
  
A/N: Ohhh... the long waited ball! What will happen? Hell! I don't even know yet!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
It was twenty minutes from the ball and the two chosen prefects started off the ball. This happened to be Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
Ron, of course, didn't know this yet. He stood in the common room with Harry waiting for Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Finally, ten minutes later, Ginny came down.  
  
Ginny had her long, straight red hair in tight spirals and her blue eyes shone with anticipation. She wore blood red dress robes that Fred and George had bought her. She had gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists and a long gold chain hanging from her neck. She took Harry's arm.  
  
Harry had his black hair just as messy as always but his eyes seemed glazed over behind his round glasses. He had jungle green robes, baggy robes and a silver chain around his neck. It had once been his father's. He grinned at Ron and walked out to the Great Hall with Ginny.  
  
Ron stood there in his dark blue and black robes. His red hair was spiked carelessly and his eyes seemed bored, waiting for his 'Mione. Fred and George had kept their promise to Harry and bought Ron the dress robes. He had a locket and a ring in his pocket and a silver chain dangling from his neck. His jaw dropped as Hermione walked in.  
  
Her bushy hair was now in tight spiral curls like Ginny's had been. Her chocolate eyes smiled at Ron as she walked over to him. She wore blue robes that were a floaty material, like fourth year. She had two golden bracelets at her wrists and one silver chain about her neck. She intwined her arm in Ron's and they stepped off into the Great Hall.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The Great Hall looked great with gold and red, green and silver, yellow and black and silver and blue banners hanging from the wall. Silver and gold glitter was on the floor and it fell from the ceiling. Hermione smiled at Ron and let go of his arm, walking towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"It is time for the first dance, Hermione. You and Draco will start it off." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.  
  
Hermione shuddered but agreed all the same.  
  
Draco took Hermione's waist and she took his shoulders as the Weird Sister's started the music.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth and danced with Malfoy until other people began dancing, hoping to take Hermione out of her misery.  
  
Hermione attempted to get away from Malfoy but he just dragged her closer.  
  
"MALFOY! STOP!" She whispered loudly, attempting to get away.  
  
"Ha... I don't think so."  
  
Hermione elbowed him and he doubled over, clutching his stomach. She ran in the other direction towards Ron, shaking.  
  
Ron stared at her. "M-Malfoy..."  
  
"I know... the Weasley temper... but it was chosen. We had to!"  
  
"Oh--right..."He said, the tips of his ears turning red. "Come with me." He took her hand and led her out to the lake.  
  
"'Mione... will you dance with me?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "I thought you said you didn't know how?"  
  
"Ginny gave me lessons..." He said, turning redder.  
  
He took her waist and she took his shoulders. They danced, unlike her and Malfoy.  
  
when the song inside was over they broke apart and they both sat by the lake.  
  
"Here, Mione." Ron handed her the locket in his pocket.  
  
She took it and gasped. "This must be solid gold. How did you--" She opened it and read the inscrpition inside.  
  
"Love is patient and kind It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or coincided It does not take offense It is never rude or selfish It is not resentful"  
  
"Ron... that's beautiful...." Hermione said, putting it around her neck.  
  
"That's not all" Ron said patiently. "Do you love me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and nodded. "Mm hmm..."  
  
"will you do me a favor then?" He asked  
  
"Anything" She answered.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He said, taking out a small, velvet box and opening it.  
  
It made 'Mione gasp, inside was a silver band with a emerald stone on it, surrounded by diamonds.  
  
Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice to answer. He slid the ring on her finger and she started to cry.  
  
She hugged him tight, not daring to let go.  
  
Ron grinned and hugged her back.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall again and Dumbledore ran up to her.  
  
"It's time for the play, Hermione."  
  
"Oh yes!" Hermione said, running up to the stage and being surrounded by Prefects.  
  
Dumbledore came on stage and everyone shut up. "Okay, the prefects of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to put on a play for you called 'Blokes and Dolls'"  
  
He walked off stage and the prefects waved their wands. On the stage was a place that looked like a club. Filled with table and chairs. Susan Bones was the bartender and stood there behind the bar.  
  
Ginny stood there in a short red dress and brown strappie sandals. Her hair was straight again. Harry walked over to her and stood next to her.  
  
Harry stood there in a tux and a top hat in his hand, his hair slicked back.  
  
Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini sat at different table at the bar and Cho ran in late and sat next to Blaise.  
  
The play started and they all started speaking in New York accents.  
  
"Pour my a drink, Susan." Harry said calmly.  
  
"You promised me, Tommy." Ginny said angrily, her hands on her hips. "You promised me we would go away together. We would go to France. I'm sick of your no good niche schemes."  
  
"I can't sit on my keester and watch all the fat cats in this town get rich off my ideas." Harry said, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"That's it! We are through! Go ahead and drink your booze, you big dope!" Ginny said, hitting his shoulder. "I hope you drown in it."  
  
She walked away and nearly ran into a black hooded and cloak figure.  
  
"You must the new girl he's hired." Ginny said, grinning evilly. "The singer? Lemme give you some free advice about this one." She eyed Harry up and down. "Stay far away. He's nothing but trouble and cheap spats." Ginny walked off.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Look, I ain't blaming you. It's all my fault. My trouble." Harry said, looking over as the hooded figure took off the cloak and threw it over a chair.  
  
It was Hermione. She was wearing a backless, long, sweeping blue dress, blue highheels and her hair was lightly curled. She had on light blue eye makeup, dark black eyeliner and mascara and light pink lip gloss on.  
  
Harry sat down. "When you walked out of the rain and into my club. That wasn't just coincidence, was it?"  
  
"Nothing is coincidence." Hermione said lightly, sitting next to him.  
  
The club was now empty, even the bartender, Susan, was gone.  
  
"Your face. You look so familar." Harry said with a smile. "I saw you once only it wasn't real. It was a dream." Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Tell me about this dream girl." Hermione said, watching him intently.  
  
Harry forgot his lines and stumbled. "I... don't remember. All I know... is your beautiful."  
  
Hermione stared at him. Obviously that wasn't his lines.  
  
"This dream girl." Harry said abruptively. "Help me remember. Will you sing for me?"  
  
A piano started up and Hermione sang:  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down" She stood up and walked around, to the bar.  
  
"And I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now your my only hope...  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars Open galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels my dreams are so far Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again  
  
"So I lay my head back down" She stood up again and lifted her hands, as if to pray.  
  
"And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours"She stood behind Harry  
  
"I know now your my only hope  
  
"I give you my destiny I give you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
"I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now your my onnnly hopeee..."  
  
She sat back down next to Harrya dn looked at him. "Mmmm hmmm.... Oooohhhhh...."  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed her right on the lips, Hermione kissed back, not knowing what they were doing.  
  
This, of course, was not part of the play.  
  
Ginny and Ron, stared, open mouthed. The curtain closed in front of Hermione and Harry but the two of them took no notice and stared at each other.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: OHHHH! What will happen? Will Ron and Ginny get mad? Are Hermione and Harry now single? What is with the kiss? GEEZ! THE SUSPENSE IS EVIL! Muahaha! ~Prongs(P.S.! REVIEW PLEEEASEEE?!) 


	10. That would be her

Chapter 10- The Aftershock  
  
Have you ever seen a river ragin' in the spring  
  
Rushin' down a mountain fast as anything  
  
Well, if you can picture that wild water  
  
That would be her, only deeper  
  
Have you ever seen an eagle soaring high above the trees  
  
Circling the world below the epitome of free  
  
Then you could imagine how I feel when I'm beside her  
  
Only higher  
  
I'm flying, I'm falling, I'm floating  
  
And all I want to do is hold her  
  
Closer and spend every day that passes  
  
Thinkin' up new ways to love her more  
  
If you've never had a vision  
  
Of what the perfect love would be  
  
Just close your eyes and dream a dream  
  
That just gets sweeter, that would be her- Joe Nichols  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: He he! Love the reviews! ::Throws cookies to reviewers:: Well, thanks so much! I love getting reviews.... ::sniff:: WELL! Anyways! Thanks again! R/R! Have really bad writers block... so just bare with me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own parts of this plot. I don't own any characters but Krystin Radcliffe and Elizabeth Grint.  
  
***************************  
  
Ron and Ginny just stood there, mouths agape as everyone took a bow.  
  
Ginny burst into tears and ran from the Great Hall. Ron quickly ran after her, dumbfounded for one time in his life.  
  
Ron caught up with Ginny and turned her around. "Don't waste your tears on him, Gin."  
  
Ginny smiled slightly. "Well, maybre you should cry for 'Mione."  
  
"'Mione..." Ron said slightly sadly. "C'mon..." He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to the lake where Hermione and Harry were standing.  
  
Hermione and Harry turned around as Ron and Ginny walked up to them.  
  
"Ron... Ginny--" Hermione stopped talking at the look on their faces. "Ron! Please... just listen!"  
  
"I'm listening." Ron said cooly, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Okay... see... Harry was just caught in the moment and--"  
  
"Look, 'Mione, I don't need your excuses. I know it wasn't your fault. IT'S THAT BLOODY GIT'S FAULT! MY BEST FRIEND! I DON'T THINK!"  
  
Ginny was crying, looking at Harry. "Harry... how could you?" she whispered before running away.  
  
Ron glared one last time at Harry before running after his sister.  
  
"Well... that could have gone worse...."Harry muttered, as Hermione left him too.  
  
When she reached the common room, she was met by a certain mousy Colin Creevey.  
  
"Hermione! Listen! I have an idea!" Colin said quickly, muttering his idea to Hermione.  
  
Colin grinned and ran back into the common room, over to a ginger-haired Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Ginny..." Colin said, sitting beside her. "Will you listen to me?"  
  
Ginny nodded faintly.  
  
"Okay... just listen.... Forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes. Forget about his charms." He handed her a picture of Harry, grinning lopsidedly. "Forget about the way he held you in his arms. Walking on air's obnoxious. The thrills;the jills; will make you nausas. And you'll never get enough. Just forget about love."  
  
Ginny stood up and pushed Colin out onto the balcony where Hermione stood.  
  
"She's buying it! Put some magic into it!" Colin said before rushing back inside. "Forget about romance." Ginny looked up from the picture. "Forget about the way your heart begins to dance." Hermione charmed a nearby mirror and Harry's face flashed on it, whispering Ginny's name. "Then you begin to blush, when he's spouting out some sentimental mush." Hedwig flew in and took Ginny's Potions homework and flew out onto the balcony and out over the horizon.  
  
Ginny followed Hedwig and saw Harry out by the lake. His knees were against his chest and his arms on top of his knees. His head was buried in his arms. Her expression softened.  
  
"Love really is revolting." Colin said, following her, while Hermione stayed hidden. "There's always too much fluff! Just forget about love!"  
  
Ginny looked back at Colin."I had almost forgotten the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine. My heart all a flutter."  
  
"Oh how I shudder." Colin said, shuddering.  
  
"The first time we kissed!" Ginny said, turning around in a circle.  
  
"It won't be missed. Forget about his touch."  
  
"I can't forget about his touch!"  
  
"Under the steam of things, it doesn't matter much."  
  
"It matters so much!" Ginny said, running out of the common room and towards the lake.  
  
Colin followed her. "You're better off on your own. A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone."  
  
"Love's full of compromises!" Ginny and Colin said together, reaching the front steps of Hogwarts.  
  
"Don't you hate those big surprised." Colin said.  
  
"A cozy rondezvous." Ginny said, walking towards the lake. "Candlelight for two. You're calling my dove! I can't forget about love."  
  
Harry heard the last word and stood up, looking at her. "Oh... Ginny... I'm sorry and--"  
  
"Harry--"  
  
"I have to say this..."  
  
"Harry! Shhh..." Ginny said, looking him in the eye. "I can't forget about my heart."  
  
"I can't forget about my heart."  
  
"I fell for you right from the start." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"I'm still falling." Harry said, picking her up by the waist and twirling her around.  
  
"Whatever we may do. You are here for me and I'll be there for you!" Ginny said, hugging him.  
  
"Be there to wish, to want, to wonder. To see the sun through rain and thunder." Harry said, kissing her forehead. " A cozy rondezvous"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
"Candlelight for two!"  
  
"Oh geez! Enough is enough!" Colin said from behind them, being hugged by Hermione.  
  
"We can't forget about love." Ginny and Harry said together, leaning in and sharing a sweet kiss.  
  
Colin watched them with a revolted face. "That is so sickening sweet."  
  
Hermione pushed him. "It's soooo sweeeet! It's not sickening!"  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Short, short chappie! I know! Well, my stories nearly done. Thanks! R/R! 


	11. Epolougue

Epilougue:  
  
*************  
  
A/n: This Chapter is so depressing. I was crying when I wrote it! So... enjoy! ;)! ANDDDD REVIEW!  
  
**************  
  
I wake up And tears drops they fall down like rain I put on that old song we danced to Then, off to work Guess not much has changed Watch the clock Head for home Check the phone Just in case Go to bed Dream of you That's what I'm doing these days -Rascal Flats  
  
***********  
  
It had been five years since Ron Weasley's and Hermione Granger's wedding. And four years since Hermione's death. He thought of her every day. Every day he went to work. Every day when he ate. Every night when he slept. Every time he woke up in the mornings.  
  
Sometimes, he even wished to wake up dead, just so he could be with his Hermione.  
  
Merlin, do I miss her. Ron thought one morning, waking up by himself in his large bed.  
  
Every morning he would look at the empty side of his bed, wanting her to be with him.  
  
Ron sighed and got out of bed, putting his feet on the hard wood floor. He walked down the hall of his flat and out into the abandoned corridor.  
  
He checked his watch, 5:30. He thought to himself, sighing as he got the post from his Owl Post Mailbox. He hadn't heard from his family in forever and Harry Potter, next door, with his sister, Ginny Potter, never talked to him anymore.  
  
He felt so... alone.  
  
The only person he had, was his child. His and Hermione's child. Jamie Hermione Weasley.  
  
He walked back into his flat, seeing no mail in his mailbox. He sat on his large, dark blue couch in his sitting room and turned on what seemed to be a muggle television. But it wasn't. It replayed his memories.  
  
It played over and over again, Hermione's radiant face. She was smiling and waving.  
  
She started singing with her beautiful voice:  
  
"She walks to school with the lunch she packed Nobody knows what she's holding back Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask It's hard to see the pain behind the mask Bearing the burden of a secret storm Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
"Through the wind and the rain She stands hard as a stone In a world that she can't rise above But her dreams give her wings And she flies to a place where she's loved Concrete angel  
  
"Somebody cries in the middle of the night The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate When morning comes it'll be to late  
  
"Through the wind and the rain She stands hard as a stone In a world that she can't rise above But her dreams give her wings And she flies to a place where she's loved Concrete angel"  
  
He smiled slightly, but quickly turned off the memory re-player as he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Daddy? What are you doing?" Said Jamie Weasley from behind him.  
  
"Oh, n-nothing, Jamie." Ron said quickly, standing up and brushing touselled red hair out of his handsome face. He looked at his daughter.  
  
She had curly brown hair with red streaks through it. She had Ron's bright blue eyes. She was short and skinny. The resemblence between her and Hermione was amazing. She had the same wit, the same radiant smile and the curly hair. She only had her father's eyes.  
  
"Daddy? You look sad." said the six year old girl, walking over to her father and hugging him around the middle.  
  
"Oh... I'm not. I just miss... uh... Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Ron said, kneeling on his knees to look at Jamie. "Wanna go see them? You can play with James and Lily?"  
  
Jamie nodded eagerly.  
  
"Okay, just get changed and we'll go." Ron said, pointing at her night dress.  
  
Jamie nodded again and ran to her room.  
  
Ron picked up his wand and pointed it at himself. "Voila Changeo."  
  
His pinstriped night pants and shirt turned into jeans, a white and blue striped collared shirt and black tennis shoes. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a black robe and pulled it on. He sat back on the couch, waiting for Jamie.  
  
Jamie bounded to her father five minutes later, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. She was wearing her favorite Chuck Taylor high-top red tennis shoes. Her curly hair was in pigtails and cascaded down her front, to her mid-stomach.  
  
"Ready, Daddy!" She said, grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him up.  
  
He stood up and she gripped his hand tighter and dragged him into the corridor and across the hall, to Harry's flat. She knocked on the door eagerly.  
  
Harry opened the door, straightening his blue robes and pulling down his black shirt. His baggy jeans were nearly falling off as usual. He stood there in his white socks, his hair as messy as usual. He grabbed his glasses from his robe pocket and put them over his brillant eyes.  
  
He only saw Ron. "Hey, Ron. Where ya been?"  
  
"Around. Jamie wanted to see James and Lily. That okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at the small girl for the first time. He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"How's my favorite neice?"  
  
"I'm your only neice, Uncle Harry."  
  
Harry laughed. "Smart one you've got here, Ron. Better watch your back."  
  
Jamie let go of Ron's hand and hugged Harry.  
  
"Just like Hermione..." Ron muttered as Jamie let go of Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at Ron and Jamie walked inside Harry's flat.  
  
Harry stood up. Him and Ron were now the same height. "You miss her?"  
  
"More than you know." Ron answered.  
  
"C'mon in. Ginny's been wanting to know when you would come over." Harry said quietly.  
  
The two men entered his flat. They both sat on Harry's red leather couch.  
  
"You can look at her now?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Only a year ago was I able to look her in the face without tearing up."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know it's tough to lose someone. I mean, Sirius... my parents...." His voice shook a little. "But hey! We're one big Weasley family! I'm sure soon I'll have a boy and name him Sirius."  
  
Ron nodded and looked at Jamie, James and Lily playing a game in the corner.  
  
James and Lily looked around. "Uncle Ron!" They said together and jumped up, running and hugging Ron.  
  
Ron hugged the two small children back.  
  
Five-year-old Lily Potter had curly, long red hair and Harry's brillant green eyes. She was small and skinny, like Jamie. She wore a red skirt and a white blouse and tiny white shoes. She nuzzled her Uncle's neck with her tiny nose. "I've missed you, Uncle Ron!"  
  
"Me too!" Six-year-old James shouted, hugging his uncle tightly. He had messy jet-black hair, the Weasley bright blue eyes and glasses. He was tall and thin. He wore blue jeans and a button-up red shirt. He wore Chuck Taylor high-tops identical to Jamie's.  
  
"I've missed you two too." He set the children down. "Now, where's your beautiful mother?"  
  
"I'm beautiful now, Ickle Ronniekins?" Came a mild voice from behind him.  
  
Ron spun around and found himself face-to-face with Ginny Weasley Potter.  
  
Ginny was short and skinny with the vivid Weasley hair and the beautiful Weasley eyes. She looked at her brother with a mild expression before hugging him tightly.  
  
Ron bent over and hug her back, not daring to let go.  
  
"I've missed you, Sis." Ron said, as Ginny let go.  
  
"Me too, Ron, me too."  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWW! That's so sweet! Well, this story is now done! Completeo! REVIEW! hehe!  
  
****~~~~Fin~~~~**** 


End file.
